Near field communication (NFC) is a wireless communication protocol generally implemented for establishing wireless communication between devices in close proximity.
NFC devices are being integrated into communication devices, such as mobile devices to provide an example, to facilitate the use of these communication devices in conducting daily transactions. For example, instead of carrying numerous credit cards, credit information provided by these credit cards could be stored onto a NFC device. The NFC device is simply tapped to a credit card terminal to relay the credit information to it to complete a transaction. As another example, a ticketing writing system, such as those used in bus and train terminals, can simply write ticket fare information onto the NFC device instead of providing a ticket to a passenger. The passenger simply taps the NFC device to a reader to ride the bus or the train without the use of a paper ticket. As another example, a security access system, such as those found in commercial office buildings, can simply write security clearance information onto the NFC device instead of providing a security badge to the user. The user simply taps the NFC device to a reader to obtain access.
Generally, NFC requires that NFC devices to be present within a relatively small distance from one another so that their corresponding magnetic fields can exchange information. Typically, a first NFC device transmits or generates a magnetic field modulated with the information, such as the credit, ticket fare, or security information. This magnetic field inductively couples the information onto a second NFC device that is proximate to the first NFC device. The second NFC device can respond to the first NFC device by inductively coupling its corresponding information onto the first NFC device.
The embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.